


"So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off its head." (Jamsey)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [6]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by <b>pinkalldaypinkallnight</b> on <a href="http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off its head." (Jamsey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Tom and Barclay are deep into a post-bath movie-and-snuggle when the door to Dad Flat bursts open and a wail goes up.

Barclay sighs. Tom just grunts. “Who is that? Casey?”

“And James!” yells James’ voice. He sounds oddly muffled. Tom and Barclay exchange glances and peel themselves out of the duvet to shuffle back to the living room.

When they reach the other boys, they find a mess of flattened quiffs and swollen frowns. James holds a bag of frozen peas over his fat lip as Casey lets a steak defrost on his nose.

Tom takes Casey; Barclay, James.


End file.
